


You're Not Very Good at Keeping Secrets

by poppy_plant



Series: What We Create in October 2020 [25]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Fun, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Quickies, Sex Is Fun, Smut, WWC2020, What We Create In October Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Nandor and Guillermo don't want their roommates to know.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Series: What We Create in October 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948720
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	You're Not Very Good at Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Day 25: Secrets

Tossing his duster aside, it hit the wall with a sharp crack, earning him a hiss of annoyance from the vampire. Ignoring him, Guillermo shoved Nandor onto the couch in the fancy room. He quickly scrambled on top of him, straddling the vampire’s lap, a soft blush already creeping up his face.

Nandor smiled, pulling Guillermo in tight to his chest. He let out a deep groan when their straining cocks pressed together through so many layers of cloth. 

“How long do you think they’ll be gone?” Guillermo asked, throwing his sweater over his head. Nandor latched onto his neck, leaving red marks as he clawed at the front of Guillermo’s button-down. Growing impatient, Nandor ripped the shirt open, buttons falling to the floor with a rattle.   
  
“Nandor!” he yelped, sliding the shirt off his shoulders “Now I have to fix that!” 

“Too bad,” Nandor purred, capturing his lips.

Guillermo jumped up, and with Nandor’s help, quickly wrangled his trousers down enough to expose his hard length. Kneeling down, Guillermo placed a kiss on his knee, looking up sweetly.

Guillermo took his cock in hand, slowly stroking, watching the vampire fall apart beneath him. 

Swatting his hand away, Nandor wrangled his boots and trousers the rest of the way off. Guillermo stood back watching the towering warrior wriggle out of his trousers, flashing a toothy grin as he threw himself back into the couch.

Guillermo knelt between Nandor’s spread legs, tossing one over the back of the couch. He just huffed, wiggling his hips into a more comfortable position, 

Running his finger lightly down the planes of Nandor’s stomach,

“Is there any lube in here?” 

“Oh,” Nandor jumped fumbling for his abandoned trousers. “Here,” He quickly fished out a small vial, depositing in proudly in Guillermo’s open palm. 

Guillermo made quick work of prepping Nandor, rubbing tight circles around his hole before working a finger in.

“Hurry up, Guillermo,” Nandor whined, bucking his hips into his hand “You don’t need to be going so easy on me, I don’t use that for anything else.”   
  
Guillermo silently complied by shoving three fat fingers in, smiling at the hiss that came from the vampire as he forcefully fucked him open. 

Guillermo toyed around with stretching him out for a few more minutes, enjoying the keening whines as he found that sweet bundle of nerves that had Nandor erratically thrusting into the air.

Deciding not to waste any more of their precious time, Guillermo pulled away, dumpling to get his belt and trousers done fast enough while Nandor whined, wiggling his hips beneath him.

Giving his stout cock a few tugs, Guillermo lined himself up with Nandor’s hole, toying with the vampire as he whined beneath him. Looking down, Guillermo was pleased to find Nandor’s heavy cock leaking precum all over his shirt, leaving a pool on the soft fabric. 

A deep moan escaped Nandor’s mouth as Guillermo bottomed out in him. 

“Fuck, Guillermo,” he whined, rolling his hips, “So… good… yea…”

Guillermo gripped his thigh, digging his fingers forcefully into Nandor’s pale flesh. As he set a ruthless pace, fucking into Nandor’s tight hole, each whine, whimper, and cry from Nandor shooting straight to his cock. He wasn’t going to be able to last long like this. 

“Hurry up, we don’t have all night,” Nandor grunted through his gasps, reminding Guillermo that their roommates could walk through the front door and see him railing his master at any second. 

Reaching down, Guillermo wrapped Nandor’s fat cock in his hand, jerking it, only making the vampire’s cries louder as he writhed beneath him, meeting him with every thrust. 

Nandor came with a roar, rope after rope of cum soaking through his shirt and dribbling down his sides as Guillermo rutted into his spasming hole. 

“Can you go again?” Guillermo asked, not slowing his hand or his hips.

Nandor moaned dumbly, staring up at Guillermo with glazed eyes. Guillermo squeezed his cock tighter as he felt it reharden in his hand.

  
“Does it feel good to get fucked like this?” Guillermo goaded, leaning in close, letting his hot breath fan out across Nandor’s cool neck. 

Nandor nodded, squeezing his eyes shut, thighs trembling weakly around Guillermo’s hips. 

Guillermo grabbed his thigh, readjusting him, resulting in a cry from Nandor as he pounded his prostate.    
  
Nandor came with a feeble whine, more cum dribbling onto him and mixing with his previous spend. Guillermo fucked into the panting vampire beneath him, burying himself deep inside him and releasing with a groan, weakly peppering kisses on Nandor’s neck. 

Gulping breaths and panting filled the room as the two stayed still, coming back down.

Guillermo was the first to break away, tucking himself away before weakly collapsing back into the couch while Nandor rested his legs across Guillermo’s thighs, staring blankly at the ceiling. 

“Master,” Guillermo warned patting his thighs, “Get dressed,”   
  


The vampire just hummed weakly letting his eyes flutter closed. 

“Unbelievable” Guillermo scoffed, smiling down at his fucked-out master. 

Nandor chuckled at that, not bothering to open his eyes. 

Guillermo leaned back, his own eyes fluttering closed as his breath evened out. 

A yelp followed by a soft pop came and Guillermo’s eyes shot open only to find a dark blur fluttering out of sight, behind the arm of the couch. 

Guillermo then picked up the sound of the front door slipping open followed by two hushed voices. Nadja and Laszlo came into view but before Guillermo could even move, the two were already rushing away followed by unintelligibly whispered words, playful squeals, and a few loud bangs and crashes as they rushed up to their crypt. 

The sound of their door slamming shut filled the house, and Nandor quickly popped down beside him, the couch sinking beneath his weight as he leaned in close to Guillermo, bending down to bury his face in Guillermo’s shoulder. 

“I guess we’re just lucky they’re too horny to notice anything going on around them,” Guillermo commented with an airy laugh, bringing a hand up to play with Nandor’s tangled locks. 

Nandor swatted his arm, “Hey, those are vampires, you cannot insult them like that. Besides,” he leaned in, whispers tickling Guillermo’s ear, “That’s what I’m going to do to you every night once you’re a vampire.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! sorry this took so long


End file.
